Five Galleons Says She Wins
by Hafthand
Summary: Winner of the 'Best Humor Fiction' in the Goblets Award 2007! ‘Five galleons says she wins this time,’ Blaise said after a moment’s thought. He fished out the gold and flashed it at TheBoyWhoLived. DrHr


**Title: Five Galleons Says She Wins**

**Author: Hafthand (Ally)**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Property of J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: A little bet**

**A/N: A really short bit of fun! Nothing deep here just a laugh is all. Hope you like!**

* * *

'Again?' Blaise asked as he appeared at Harry's left shoulder, his eyes focused on the two shouting students in the middle of the hall. 

'Yup, again,' Harry said nonchalantly to the Slytherin, a deep sigh escaping his chest as he leaned against the cold stones behind him. He too was focused on the two people before him. They had gathered quite a crowd this time. Harry winced slightly as their shouts reached a new level.

Blaise briefly shooed away some younger year students from Hufflepuff. No need for too many observers. They may be shouting in the middle of the hallways, but they deserved a shred of privacy. 'What did he say this time?' asked Blaise settling next to Harry.

'Usual,' Harry replied. 'Mudblood this, blah blah blah, Mudblood that.' Blaise nodded and chuckled briefly. Malfoy really needed a new insult.

'Five galleons says she wins this time,' Blaise said after a moment's thought. He fished out the gold and flashed it at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

'Nah, I say it'll be Malfoy. Hermione hasn't been sleeping well,' Harry said as he rifled through his pockets looking for the gold.

'Exactly! She is a loose cannon. Merlin knows what she will do once she remembers she is a witch and there is indeed such a thing called magic,' Blaise exclaimed as he gathered the galleons. Harry chuckled at the truth of the statement. Malfoy and Hermione always seemed to forget they owned wands. They seemed to enjoy shouting at each other, in a twisted way, till their throats were raw.

'Let's hope they don't remember their wands. Don't you recall what happened two weeks ago. Poor Neville got caught in the crossfire and was Madame Pomfrey's prisoner for a week,' Harry said.

Blaise smiled at the memory. 'Ah, one could only dream it would happen again! Never seen that particular shade on Longbottom before. Suited him!' Blaise nodded as he agreed with himself.

Suddenly both young wizards were shocked into a momentary silence.

'Wait! What - What?-?' Harry spluttered frozen by the scene before him. His arms falling limply to his sides.

'What the hell?' Blaise shouted, jumping away from the wall.

Silence weighed heavily in the hallway. The only sound that of the breathing coming from the two fighting students.

Finally, after several moments of unbearable silence, Harry broke the silence. 'That counts as a win for Draco,' Harry whispered, still slightly in shock.

'What? How do you figure that?' Blaise asked, though his main focus still lay upon Draco and Hermione.

'He kissed her. Is still- uh um- still kissing her. He shut her up first so he wins,' Harry muttered still not quite believing what he was witnessing. 'Dear God, was that his tongue?' Harry asked to no one.

'I think I am going to be sick,' Blaise mumbled as he reached over attempting to give the gold to a very pale Harry. Suddenly Blaise froze. 'Merlin! Was that HER tongue?'

'I can't look away, Zabini, why can't I look away?' Harry asked, a hint of growing madness in his voice. Merlin, they were really going at it. Harry blindly accepted the gold being pushed into his hand.

'Must be all the years of fighting. Just sort of boiled over I guess,' Blaise tried to explain.

'Into this?' Harry exclaimed, his voice going slightly high.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the moment was broken. The silence was shattered and the hallway full of students became a roar of gossip.

'Well huh. Didn't see that coming. Guess you win the bet after all, Zabini,' Harry said stunned as he handed the gold back over to Blaise.

'Guess I do, Potter, guess I do,' Blaise said as he accepted the gold and pocketed it. 'Draco, mate,' Blaise shouted to the stunned looking Slytherin standing alone in the middle of the hall, a nice red handprint growing on his cheek. 'You alright there?'

'Huh?' Draco asked dumbly as he turned around. Harry noticed his eyes were glazed and a look of shock was plastered onto his face.

Blaise laughed at his housemate and turned towards Harry. 'Till next time, Potter?'

'Till next time, Zabini. Though I think the rules have changed a bit,' Harry said as he gathered his bag from the floor and turned towards the stairwell.

'That they have,' Blaise agreed as he brushed past a still stunned looking Draco and made his way in the opposite direction. 'That they have.'

* * *

**A/N: HAHA just a bit of fun is all. Hope you liked it! Nothing deep or profound! Just a laugh.**

**Love, Ally  
'I ain't a betting man, but I do love to gamble!'**


End file.
